


Accidental Office Kisses

by Really_Lame_Fiction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, I really wrote this why, M/M, but secret to the rest of the office, fluffy and lame and meant to be funny, joelay - Freeform, so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Really_Lame_Fiction/pseuds/Really_Lame_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah so yesterday I accidentally kissed Ray, so I, intelligently might I add, had the genius idea just to kiss everybody else in the room to cover it up." </p><p>Joel, in a moment of forgetfulness, kisses Ray casually as a goodbye before leaving the Achievement Hunter office. After realizing his mistake, Joel decides to quickly kiss everyone else to cover up his true intentions.  </p><p>Stupidity assured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Office Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got the idea from some obscure episode of Friends, I feel like that's important to mention. Other than that, ENJOY.

It was a completely normal day in the Achievement hunter office, full of profanity and laughter as the group of men filmed one of their newest let’s play’s. The lads and gents, plus Joel who had been invited to play by Geoff and Jack, were just finishing up after playing a ridiculously stupid indie game that had gone on for almost 2 hours. Michael cheered loudly, having done the best and subsequently won the game. Gavin swore, throwing his headphones off and feeling deeply annoyed by the fact that not only did he do the worst, he would also be editing the video which ended up having far more footage than originally planned. Ray only smirked beside the two, having enjoyed the game but feeling slightly let down at losing to Michael by only two points. Lindsey stood back to get everyone’s tired faces in the shot, feeling if only slightly less exhausted herself at having to walk around recording everyone for AH behind the scenes. 

Geoff laughed, wrapping up the video before taking his own headphones off. Jack chuckled along as well, but the sound turned into a sigh towards the end. It had definitely been a tiring let’s play, running far longer than anyone anticipated leaving everyone just a little bit drowsy and behind on other work. Ryan frowned slightly, taking a long sip of coffee as he remembered all the editing he was going to have to catch up on now.

Joel grinned broadly, having genuinely enjoyed being included in the lets play. Collaborating with the Achievement hunter’s always proved to be more than a little amusing, and he loved working with his secret boyfriend, not that anyone else had to know about that. “Well,” Joel said, stretching his arms over his head and letting out a tired yawn, “sorry to play and run, but I’ve got paperwork that won’t finish itself.” Without thinking, Joel subconsciously leaned over and cupped Ray’s face with one hand, planting a quick kiss on his lips, making Ray’s eyes widen in horror at the public display of affection. Joel pulled back with a lop sided grin, only freezing when he realized the expressions of shock on all his co-worker’s faces. 

“Ah…I-” He stuttered momentarily, before in a moment of panic walked past Ray and to Michael, where he kissed the still shocked red head the same way he did Ray. He then kissed Gavin, who made a ‘hmph’ of protest, having regained some of his composure on the situation.

“What the fuck-” Geoff tried to say before Joel could crash their lips together, but it was too late. Joel then quickly kissed Jack and Ryan, before throwing open the door to the office. 

“OK, GOODBYE THEN.” Joel announced loudly, face red with embarrassment. He then slammed the door behind himself, running to his office and almost knocking over a very confused Burnie who had come to check where he was. 

“Joel, there you are! Where’ve you been?” He tried to ask, but Joel had already disappeared from sight, a hand over his mouth and eyes wide as he locked the door to his office behind him.

\----

Slowly, everyone left back at the Achievement hunter office turned to look at Ray in shock. The man smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders “What the fuck was that about, right?” he said feigning innocence, sweating nervously. His heart was pounding in his chest, hammering against his rib cage. He mentally pleaded with whatever god was looking over him to cut him some slack, and not make this his coming out story. 

The silence was broken by sudden laughter coming from Lindsey, who stood unnoticed in the corner of the room, still holding her iPhone up on record. Just like that everyone seemed to snap out of their stupefaction and start talking again. 

“What the bloody hell was that?” Gavin asked with no real agitation, just complete confusion. He looked from Ray to Michael, and when he got no answers there he turned to Jack. 

Jack put his hands up in defense, shaking his head dismissively, “hey, don’t look at me. I’m just as confused as you.” Jack turned to glare at Geoff, who was now chocking with laughter, his hands covering his face. The crew didn’t seem to know whether to be confused and concerned, or find what had just happened to be hilarious. 

“God PLEASE tell me you got that on camera Lindsey!” Geoff wheezed, face red and eyes watering. 

The red-head nodded frantically, saving the video file with that reminder. This was gold, and suddenly she was relieved she had filmed this week’s behind the scenes on her phone, where she could protect the footage. 

Michael wiped his mouth with his sleeve, twisting his face in disgust. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I was just mouth-fucked by Joel!” He said laughing between fake-gagging noises. Gavin laughed along, but still looked confused. 

Ray shifted uncomfortably, not quite sure what he should do. He looked up from where he stared embarrassedly at his lap to see Ryan looking at him with an eyebrow raised and knowing smirk. The older man shook his head in amusement, having obviously figured out what had happened. Ray bit his lip nervously, looking back down to his lap. 

“I’ll definitely have to ask Joel what the fuck that was all about…” Jack said looking over to Ryan, who had conveniently looked away from Ray before he was spotted. Geoff nodded his agreement, wiping his eyes as he wound down from his laughing fit. 

It took a long while, but the topic finally died down as everyone got back to the work they had to complete. Ray was extremely thankful for this, as he turned back to his computer screen. 

The last few hours of the day passed by uneventfully and soon everyone was packing up and getting ready to leave. Michael threw his back pack over his shoulder, walking out the door with Lindsey “See ya tomorrow guys!” He said with a wave. 

Gavin grinned, “Watch out for Joel!” He called out behind them, making everyone in the office laugh, excluding Ray. Soon everyone followed suit, finishing their day’s work and heading home for much needed rest. Geoff and Gavin left soon after Michael and Lindsey, followed closely by Jack. Leaving Ray alone in the room with Ryan, who still hadn’t left. Ray found it extremely odd considering this wasn’t even his main desk. 

“So, Ray….” Ryan said suddenly, making Ray stop his work. He slowly swiveled his chair around to face the other man, taking his headphones off carefully. He took a deep breath before faking a smile. He knew what was about to happen. “With Joel, earlier…” 

Ray laughed hollowly. “Haha, yeah that was super weird right?” He said, eyes crinkling as he smiled widely, trying desperately to appear innocent. 

“Well, I think I might know why he did it.” Ryan wasn’t giving Ray his full attention, talking as he kept his eyes trained on his screen, continuing to work. 

“You do?” Ray said trying to sound nonchalant, but the crack in his voice betrayed him. 

Ryan nodded his head slightly, like his theory had just been confirmed. “Yeah, I think he was trying to cover for something.” Ray stayed painfully silent, his toes curling in his shoes as he anticipated the next words. “I think he was trying to cover up the fact he had just kissed you in front of everyone.” Ryan said it so casually it made Ray shiver, as he let out a nervous laugh.

“What? Nooo, that’s crazy! I just- um, I’m sure it’s just one of Joel’s weird narcotic tendencies you know what he’s like with stuff like that he gets weird and stuff Jack was telling me this one time…..” Ray stopped rambling to finally look at Ryan, who was also now looking at him with a wide smirk. Ray paled. “Please don’t tell anyone.” He finally said with a defeated sigh. 

Ryan’s face softened slightly as he glanced back at Ray, who was looking crushed at having his secret revealed. Standing up, Ryan threw his things into his bag before tossing it over his shoulder. “Hey, your secrets safe with me. But if you want my advice, I think you should just come out with it already.” 

He then left Ray alone in the room, with nothing but his thoughts as he packed up his own things. 

\---

That night, Joel couldn’t sleep. This was not a particularly odd occurrence for him, but it was still frustrating. With a sigh, Joel pulled himself out of bed and wondered to his kitchen where he glanced at the clock. He cursed under his breath as the digital numbers blinking ‘3:47AM’ at him, almost mocking the tired man. So, with nothing else to do Joel made himself a cup of coffee as he pondered his current problem. At about 5 o’clock, Joel decided on a solution. 

\---

The next day at the Achievement hunter office was just like any normal day for Ray, the events of the day before seemingly forgotten. Ryan was at his other desk, which Ray was silently happy about because just the fact the older man knew made him paranoid. Ray sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He must have been hanging around Joel to much if he was getting so worked up over nothing. 

Everyone was busy editing when Joel walked into the room, barely noticed by anyone except Gavin, who from where he sat noticed everyone walk in. He looked up in mild surprise, opening his mouth to say hello when the greeting died in his throat. He choked on the word when he saw the huge bouquet of roses in Joel’s hands. 

Joel grinned.

Slowly everyone turned their attention to Joel, except Ray who was oblivious to his presents. Geoff raised an eyebrow, looking only mildly interested. Years of working with Roosterteeth had him fairly desensitized to odd behavior. “So uh, what’cha got there Joel?” He asked with a chuckle.

Joel’s confidence in his plan slowly dwindled as the seconds passed, but he was too far into this to go back so he merely grinned wider, shrugging his shoulders. “Well you know, thought I’d surprise my boyfriend.” 

The room grew silent, the words sinking in. Jack let out a laugh, “Boyfriend?” he said, thinking that this must just have been one of Joel’s jokes. Joel nodded.

“Yeah, you know, I’m a romantic.” And with these words Joel sauntered over to Ray, where he plunked the bouquet onto his desk. Ray jumped in surprise, looking at the flowers oddly before up at Joel with an eyebrow raised.

“Joel, what the hell are you doing?” Ray asked nervously, eyes flicking over to everyone else, who was watching the two men with interest. 

Joel shrugged again, still smiling. “Being romantic.” He said flatly, leaning down and giving Ray a kiss. The kiss wasn’t as quick as the one the day before, but it was still only a peck. 

The room was sent into a shocked stupor as everyone slowly realized that maybe there wasn’t going to be a punch-line or Joel and Ray laughing at how awesome their prank was. 

“So, yesterday…” Jack started, only to be interrupted by Joel. 

“Yeah so yesterday I accidentally kissed Ray, so I, intelligently might I add, had the genius idea just to kiss everybody else in the room to cover it up. Then, last night, I was like you know what? Fuck it. Why don’t you guys know? It’s been 5 months of dating so…” 

Gavin made a spluttering noise from his corner, “5 MONTHS? You've been dating for that long without telling us?” 

Ray looked uncomfortable, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, “We didn't know how you guy’s would react.” He finally mumbled, not looking at anyone directly. 

Geoff was looking suspiciously at Joel, eyes squinted slightly, “Does anyone else know about this?” He asked, still not breaking eye contact with the taller man. 

Joel shrugged. “Just Burnie, because I’m dating a co-worker and all that.” 

“Actually…” Ray said, smiling sheepishly, “Ryan also knows. By accident. He guessed.” 

Joel decided to question Ray on that later, because now probably wasn't the time to care too much about that little piece of information. 

“So, can’t say we didn't tell you. Now, I’m going to take Ray out to lunch because you’re all staring at me and it’s getting weird.” 

So Joel grabbed Ray’s wrist and swept him out of the office before anyone could either object or stop them. Once the two were long gone, the office burst into conversation, everyone talking about how, when, why and where this could have happened without them noticing. 

\--------------

“I can’t believe you did that.”  
“Just eat your burger.”   
“God, you really are a romantic, aren't you?  
“You bet your sweet ass I am.” 

 

FIN.


End file.
